


Tentang Cinta

by Kireikitsune (Redflyingfox)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflyingfox/pseuds/Kireikitsune
Summary: “Maaf, aku pikir kau salah menganggap aku dengan malaikat satunya, yang pakai trench coat, yang jatuh cinta padamu? Karena aku bukan dia.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Tentang Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Eric Kripke and the respective crew.

“Maaf, aku pikir kau salah menganggap aku dengan malaikat satunya, yang pakai trench coat, yang jatuh cinta padamu? Karena aku bukan dia.”

Dean terdiam. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab. Karena dia tahu, apa yang dikatakan Balthazar benar. Hell, dia tahu dari awal malaikat itu cinta padanya. Dia sudah mendengar itu dari malaikat lainnya sejak sebelum mereka menghentikan akhir dunia. Tapi yang dia tahu, Cas bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia mencintai Dean.

Setiap Dean memanggil Cas, berdoa sekasar apapun, semarah apapun Dean, Cas pasti datang menjawab doanya. Cas selalu ada untuknya. Walaupun Dean tahu, seberat apa beban yang ditanggung Cas, menjadi pemimpin grup malaikat pemberontak di surga dan menjadi babysitter Winchester bersaudara yang tidak bisa diatur. Dean selalu merasa bersalah jika mengingat hal ini, tapi, hei? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan di saat-saat genting? Dia cuma punya Sam dan Bobby di Bumi. Saat adiknya dalam masalah, saat Bobby tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, siapa lagi yang bisa ia minta tolong? Castiel.

Ia berharap ia bisa membantu Cas seperti apa yang Cas lakukan untuknya. Tapi Cas sudah menjawab hal itu dengan jelas.

“Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan. Maaf Dean, aku berharap semuanya tidak seperti ini.” Wajahnya terlihat menyesal. Apa yang Cas sesali? Dean dan Sam tidak bisa menolongnya? Mereka tidak menghentikan akhir dunia? Itu bukan salah Cas! Lalu kenapa ia terlihat menyesal? Apa ia menyesal telah menolong mereka?

Ia menatap wajah Cas. Mungkin kalau dia pernah melihat wajah Cas yang sebenarnya, begini wajah capek yang ditanggungnya.

Ia pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Cas. Menjadi anak dari ayah yang tidak terlalu peduli padanya. Berharap semuanya tidak begini. Berharap ia bukan orang yang selalu membereskan kekacauan yang ayahnya buat. Tapi itulah dia. Itulah Cas. Sekarang Cas yang harus menanggung semuanya. Dean hanya berharap, ia bisa membantu Cas. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia sudah pusing dengan semua makhluk supernatural yang membuat kekacauan di Bumi, bisa apa dia di surga? Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Cas sekarang.

Karenanya ia memanggil Cas malam itu.

Dean menutup matanya.

“Uh, Cas? Untukmu di surga, terserah dimana engkau, aku cuma ingin bilang, aku berharap menemuimu. Tapi kau tahu, ini bukan urusan penting atau menyangkut nyawaku atau Sam, jadi kalau kau tidak datang tidak apa-apa, haha,” Dean membuka matanya. Ia menyisir sudut ruangan. Ia berbalik ke belakang. Saat ia menghadap ke depan lagi, Cas berdiri di sana menatapnya.

Dean hampir terpeleset.

“Halo, Dean.” Yep, Dean sudah mengira itu yang akan Cas ucapkan padanya pertama kali.

“Hai! Hai, uh, maaf, apa ini waktu yang tidak tepat, apa perang masih berjalan di surga, atau--?”

“Tidak apa-apa, sekarang situasi sudah terkendali.” Cas melihat ke sekeliling. “Dimana Sam?”  
“Dia sedang keluar, menghabiskan malam dengan pelayan seksi di bar. Uh...” Dean tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Cas mengangguk paham. “Ada apa Dean?”

Bagus, Dean benar-benar gugup sekarang.

“Oh, a-aku pikir, kau tahu, um... Menemaniku sebentar?” Suara Dean mengecil. “D-dan aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, j-jika kau tidak keberatan.”

“Tentu Dean, apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?” jawab Cas.

“W-well... Balthazar dan beberapa malaikat brengsek yang pernah ku temui menyebutkan hal yang membuatku penasaran, kau tahu, untuk referensi, haha,” Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

Wajah Cas berupa waspada. “Apakah ada masalah?”

“T-tidak! Tidak, oh sialan, tidak Cas, tidak ada masalah apapun, aku hanya, um... Penasaran, itu saja,”

Cas menurunkan bahunya yang tegang. Tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat waspada.

“Ada apa, kalau begitu?”

“Balthazar pernah menyebutkan kalau uh, katanya, ada malaikat yang memakai trench coat, dan ia bilang... Ia bilang kalau malaikat ini jatuh cinta padaku, dan kita tahu siapa malaikat itu, dan malaikat lain juga pernah menyebutkan hal yang sama, jadi...”

Cas mengangkat wajahnya paham. “Dean,”

Ia berjalan perlahan ke hadapan Dean. Dean sumpah merasa gugup dan ingin menjauh tapi ia tidak bisa. Seakan kakinya dipaku ke tanah. Jadi ia hanya diam saat Cas berdiri di hadapannya, merusak ruang privasinya, menatapnya intens.

“Aku cinta padamu.”

Oke, otak Dean terasa kosong setelahnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Berdiri di sana layaknya orang bodoh dengan mulut terbuka menatap Cas.

“Dean, kau harus tahu, seumur hidupku aku hanya diajarkan untuk mencintai. Aku diajarkan untuk mencintai Bapaku, untuk mencintai saudara-saudariku, untuk mencintai manusia, dan banyak hal lainnya. Aku diajarkan untuk mencintai supaya aku selalu mengerjakan tugasku dengan benar. Saat aku pertama bertemu denganmu, aku mulai merasakan keraguan. Keraguan akan tugas yang diberikan tingkat atas padaku, aku pikir itu semua karenamu, Dean,”

“Y-yeah?”

“Ya. Dean, kau mengajarkanku banyak hal. Melihatmu berjuang bersama Sam, membuatku berpikir mungkin cintaku terhadap semua hal salah. Tapi aku tetap mencintai Bapaku meskipun ia tidak peduli atas karyanya,”

“Well, bukan terdengar seperti ayah yang baik, kan?”

“Aku tetap mencintai saudara-saudariku meskipun apa yang mereka lakukan salah, seperti kau tetap mencintai adikmu yang sudah banyak membuatmu kecewa,”

Dean tertunduk mendengar hal ini.

“Dean, aku mencintaimu karena semua itu. Kau mengajarkanku cinta bukan hanya benar, tapi cinta juga bisa salah. Tapi kita bisa tetap mencintai dengan alasan itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu setelah semua yang kau ajarkan padaku?”

“Yeah, well, apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?”

“Kau, Dean. Kau. Kau sendiri jawabannya. Terkadang jika kau tidak capek-capek berpikir bahwa semuanya salahmu, mungkin kau akan sadar betapa berharganya dirimu.”

Oh, cukup. Dean berbalik, mengambil botol beer di meja. Ia menatap ke arah lain selain Cas.

“Cas, kau tahu, cinta bisa bermacam-macam,”

Cas memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

“Cinta tidak cuma satu. Perasaanku terhadap adikku, perasaanku terhadap Lisa, perasaanku terhadap setiap wanita yang ku tiduri dari satu malam ke malam lain, mereka berbeda. Kau tahu itu, Cas?” Dean menatap wajah Cas.

“Maafkan aku, aku pikir aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.”

“Itu dia, Cas. Apa kau mencintai Sam?”

“A-aku juga mencintainya jika itu maksudmu.”

“Bagaimana dengan Bobby? Kau juga mencintainya?”

“A-aku...”

“Sekarang beritahu aku, Cas. Apa cintamu padaku, pada Sam, pada Tuhan, pada saudara-saudarimu, dan cintamu pada hal yang lain sama?”

Cas terdiam. Ia menunduk. Dahinya berkerut dalam, berpikir keras apa yang dimaksud Dean.

“Aku mencintai Sam karena dia keluargaku, seperti ayah, ibu, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, bahkan Rufus. Aku mencintai Lisa karena aku pikir dia bisa jadi pasangan hidupku, jadi ibu dari anak-anakku, well, dulunya. Aku mencintai Nora, Lessie, atau siapapun nama mereka karena aku butuh kehangatan dan karena mereka seksi dan punya bokong yang bagus, meskipun cuma sesaat. Beritahu aku Cas, kau mencintaiku seperti apa?” Dean meminum beernya lagi, menunggu jawaban Cas.

“A-aku... tidak punya jawaban untuk itu.” kata Cas.

“Belum punya. Sekarang,” Dean berjalan ke hadapan Cas.

“Kau cari jawabannya. Dan saat kita bertemu, ku harap kau sudah punya jawabannya.”

Napas mereka seperti saling bertabrakan dalam jarak yang sesempit itu.

Dean tersenyum. “Tapi akan ku beri satu petunjuk untuk malaikat kutu buku sepertimu.”

Dean menyatukan bibir mereka, ia mencium Cas tidak tergesa-gesa, tapi tidak juga perlahan. Ia memagut bibir malaikat itu dengan lembut, tapi tidak seperti perempuan. Cas membalas ciuman itu dengan perasaan yang sama.

Dean menarik wajahnya. Saat ia sudah berhasil mengatur napasnya, Cas sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

Ia terkekeh. “Malaikat kutu buku.”

...

Malam itu sepi. Hanya ada Dean di kamar motel mereka. Sam pergi entah kemana.

Saat menuang winenya ke dalam gelas, Dean mendengar suara seperti kepakan sayap. Ia menoleh, mendapati Cas berdiri di sana, menatapnya intens, terakhir sama seperti ia melihatnya. Dean langsung berdiri, melihat malaikat itu begitu tegang.

“Cas? Ada apa?”

Cas berjalan ke arahnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia langsung memagut bibir Dean tanpa aba-aba. Ciuman itu begitu tiba-tiba dan panas, membuat Dean terkejut. Tapi ia menangkup kedua pipi Cas di tangannya, membalas ciuman itu sama panasnya. Saat mereka berdua kehabisan napas—atau cuma Dean yang merasa begitu—ciuman itu berhenti.

“Hah— wow, hei, ada apa, Cas?” ucap Dean sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Cas memandangnya lama.

“Aku sudah punya jawabannya.”

Dean menatap malaikat itu teduh saat mendengarnya. Ia tidak tersenyum, tapi Cas tahu betul.

Saat Cas hendak berbicara, Dean memotongnya.

“Aku tahu.” Dean tersenyum padanya.

Mereka bertatapan sesaat sebelum ciuman itu berlangsung kembali.

Dean menuntun Cas ke kasur. Ia tidak peduli jika itu kasurnya Sam, yang hanya ia pedulikan adalah membuat malaikat itu tidak perjaka lagi malam ini.

\------------------------------------------------------------SELESAI----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Karya ini dibuat sekitar tahun 2014-2016


End file.
